


14) To Say Goodbye

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Alistair, Zevran and Majin Surana saying their not-goodbyes before facing the Archdemon.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai/Female Surana
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	14) To Say Goodbye

**Prompt :** "I can't come back"

==

Zevran looked at the two wardens, worry in his eyes. "I want you to promise me," he said, his voice low, "that you'll come back to me." He held one of each of their hands, holding tight to both of them.

"Zev," Majin reached out to touch his cheek. "You know I won't make that promise. If I can't come back..." she swallowed, unable to finish.

He forced a smile. "And why not? I've seen by now that you are impossible to kill. Did I not try, and fail? What chance does that Archdemon have?" His voice cracked a little at the strain of nonchalance. His grip was tight, as if he couldn't quite make himself let go of them.

Alistair shifted, slightly uncomfortable. He still wasn't sure he liked the former Crow, though by this point he was willing to try, for Majin. "Oh, I dunno. Something about that tail seems a tad bit more effective than an ambush. Not to mention the flames, those seem very hot." He gave a quick, wavering smile, which faded. "We have unfinished business," he said, more seriously. "If I can, I'd like to make sure we can at least try to figure out... **this,** " he gestured with his free hand to the three of them.

"I'll make that promise, Zev, if you do the same." Majin was quiet, her voice intent. She squeezed his hand, the calluses that were starting to form from her enchanters sword rough against his palm. "We'll both do everything we can to survive, if you make sure you're there after it's all said and done."

Zevran took a deep breath, then let it out in a rush. "I don't want to make that promise unless I can keep it," he said, sounding surprised. "You two have currupted me," he accused with a laugh.

Majin and Alistair laughed along with him, enjoying the moment together while they could. Majin fixed it in her memory. Regardless of what would come in the next few days, she wanted to remember being with them, both of them, and feeling the warmth of love and laughter.

She hoped with all her heart that Morrigan's ritual would work. She had a lot to come back for.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, these three are tentatively together, but it's still new for them; which makes going into the final pursuit all the more harrowing for all three of them.


End file.
